


【Thanatos/Zagreus】毫無概念

by creaeapoem



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaeapoem/pseuds/creaeapoem
Summary: 恭喜冥界的王子逃離了冥府，但情侶間的吵架卻避無可避。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【Thanatos/Zagreus】毫無概念

死神塔那托斯很忙。

這僅僅只是用文字述說，而且不夠切確，讓我們重來一遍。

死神塔那托斯非常的忙，每天都有人死亡，每分每秒都有，所以他真的很忙。

死亡需要準時來到，而他從不遲到，是的，他一直都是那麼繁忙。所以等到他發現時，冥界之王黑帝斯的兒子，札格列歐斯，已經跑到凡界來了。

在美術館裡。

這不奇怪，死神想。

有鑑於冥王黑帝斯工作的大廳另一側有許多放置的畫作與寶物，要是冥界王子想看，只要走過去看就好，同理凡間的活人一向喜歡把珍貴的東西往美術館裡收藏，要是冥界王子想看，就要進來看。

不管如何，至少這位冥界王子的穿著至少跟凡間的人一樣穿載整齊，在審美上若要死神來評論的話，風格很札格列歐斯。與在逃脫地層裡充份展現力量相反，進到美術館裡，冥界王子對所有作品都保持了一定的距離，並且看得出來走路的步伐有所克制。

「你來了。」札格顯然有所察覺。

「都離開冥府了，還指望我不來找你嗎？」

王子轉頭看向死神，「塔那托斯，對於離開冥府這事我不是很抱歉，但我還是會為了第一次時不告而別而覺得內疚。」

這畫面有點奇怪，畢竟眾神要讓凡人看到自己時，凡人才能看到眾神。而顯然的札格列歐斯讓凡人能看到他，不然不能解釋他身上的衣著風格。但塔那是死神，只有將死之人能看到他，你能明白意思嗎？凡人只看得到冥界王子像是轉頭在自言自語，這讓塔那無法忍受，要是有凡人因此看輕冥界王子，那會讓他渾身不舒服。

於是下一秒，死神也走進了凡界，換裝與隱藏起那巨大的鐮刀僅在彈指間。而凡人，當然什麼都沒發現，你能指望他們什麼呢。

「不，傻瓜，我不是在指責，我知道你想出來找你的母親，而且你真的出來了，很不容易，我為你高興。」

「真的？你沒有生氣？好，我想，留在臥室裡的訊息倒是發揮了很好的作用對吧？等等，你還沒回去過？」

「忙到沒時間回去。你給我留了訊息？你留什麼訊息？」

「你…」札格抬手搓了搓自己的後頸，稍微扭了下脖子，看得出來似乎有些難為情。「我…」

塔那在看到對方的表情時，瞬間也有點思緒空白，不加思索的脫口道。「我回去再聽。」

「對我真好，對嗎。」冥界王子左瞧右瞧了一下，突然縮短他們之間的距離，倒不是死神閃不過這次突襲，而是他太想看對方想做什麼，是不是跟他心裡想做的事一樣。

札格伸手攬過塔那的後頸，距離近的分享彼此的呼吸，壓低聲音說話的氣息勾動塔那心底的欲望。「聽著，如果你不介意的話，我是指，我有點想吻你。」

「好，當然。」塔那的聲音不知為何也跟著壓低。順勢拉過札格的腰，讓對方靠得更近，低頭一邊接吻一邊問。

「我以為上次在臥室時，就告訴過你，不要在奇怪的地方節制？」

「是啊，所以這次我想接吻，就直接問你。」札格的回話有點小聲，擦過塔那的嘴唇，近乎是氣音的說話。「再多一點？」

「札格。」塔那收緊了環在對方腰上的手，繼續追著對方的嘴唇吻。「這裡是美術館，要繼續得換地方。」

冥界王子聽完這話，又湊近要了幾個吻，在美術館的保全或者工作人員之類的趕他們離開前，輕咬了下死神的嘴唇，才拉開距離。沒能多遠，塔那的手還摟著他的腰，能有多遠呢。

札格的呼吸有點紊亂，塔那也一樣，但幸好他們的手都沒亂跑，至少沒人衣衫不整。王子理了下自己的頭髮，滿足的呼出一口氣，好一會兒，視線回到塔那身上。

「猜你這次可能比較不忙？」

「總得抽空來看你，不能讓你在我不知道的地方惹麻煩。」札格拉過腰上的手，塔那倒也不堅持繼續摟著，也許該怪剛剛那幾個讓人回味的吻，差點連十指被瞬間交扣都來不及反應，在對方抽走前回握。「札克，你在試探我嗎？」

「我大概沒有這個意思，應該是沒有。畢竟這事關我跟你，我想讓你有時間反應要或不要。」

「要或不要？札克列歐斯，你根本沒有概念什麼時候要節制什麼時候要衝動。你以為我不要，但我們剛剛才在接吻......我得去工作了。」死神用力的扣緊對方的手，稱得上是揉合各種強烈感情的聲調。「這事沒完，之後我們再來討論。」

伴隨一聲空間的撕裂聲，只剩下冥界王子還站在原地，還有美術館裡的人群，穿流不息的聲音形成對比。

當然沒完。冥界王子站在原地看著眼前巨大的畫作，心想。也得找時間跟父親聊聊關於對方工時過長的事了。


End file.
